


Mermaid Sans

by CrazyLunarian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: mermaid sans, papyrus does not know how to deal with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLunarian/pseuds/CrazyLunarian
Summary: It was an ordinary day like any other in Snowdin, the children were playing, the dogs were barking and the skeleton brothers were having a normal breakfast.Or at least that's what should be happening...





	Mermaid Sans

It was an ordinary day like any other in Snowdin, the children were playing, the dogs were barking and the skeleton brothers were having a normal breakfast. 

Or at least that's what should be happening...

Papyrus couldn't believe his eyes!  
He had just come up to his brothers room to wake up the lazybones and here on his brothers bed, well more like a mattress on the floor, was his brother...but different.

The top half of his brother looked the same.  
Same sleepy smile.  
Same fluffy hoodie.  
But below that Sans looked completely different!  
Where his brothers legs should be was some sort of fish tail? 

So in the current situation Papyrus did the only thing he could think of. 

He screamed. 

 

The sound of his brothers panic immediately woke sans up from his deep slumber. He glanced around the room to see what had caused the noise.  
The only thing out of the ordinary in his room was a panicked Papyrus.

He felt like something must be off.  
He looked down at himself and quickly realised what had happened. Guess he was caught. Heh. Sans tucked his hands into his hoodie pockets and faced his brother, who had stopped screaming and at this point just had a look of shock on his skull.

“Well Pap, I'm assuming you have some questions you want to ask?”  
Papyrus nodded, still looking a bit out of it.

“Okay, so why don't we talk over breakfast downstairs, yeah?”  
Once again Papyrus nodded.  
Sans stood up, taking changed from tail to legs whilst talking to his brother. Grabbing a pair of shorts from once of the many clothing piles of the floor of his room he put them on and started walking down stairs. 

Papyrus followed his brother.  
If this wasn't some kind of weird dream then he wanted answers.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the best but its a start and i'll improve it later on when it isn't 3 in the morning and the cat has stolen my bed...  
> ...Thank you for reading and see you next time!...


End file.
